At boarding school Ep 1
by BegTheBeaver
Summary: Walter Kovacs is a young student at a boarding school, and, as to any young boy, lots of things happen to him: fights with everybody, bullies, girls who fall in love with him... An absolute chaos. All narrated by my beloved OC Sophie, a girl who doesn't know anything about him... Sorry for the many grammatical and vocabulary errors :'D
1. Chapter 1

I studied in the same school as Joseph Walter Kovacs. At a boarding school, a pretty old one, quite charming… But lonely. Just like Walter.

At that time, I was a young girl, just seventeen. I had been in that school since I had use of memory. It was a rainy day; the sky was awfully grey and depressing so I decided not to stare more at my room's window. Someone knocked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sophie! Open! You can't imagine what it's this time…"Said Jessica through the heavy wooden door.

"Walter again?"

"Oh, yes." She said as she entered the room with excitement.

I hadn't met Kovacs directly until that day. I only had a rough sketch of him in my mind. I though of him as one of those stupid boys who pretend to be cool by disobeying rules and beating other students… Or teachers.

"So?" I asked Jessica without much interest.

"Well, Freddie started a food fight by… Throwing custard right into Kovacs face!" The she laughed. "Then he, Walter I mean, got up and punched Freddie's face, he hit his face so hard that Freddie fell. He shouted at Walter who didn't seem to care then he turned and walked outta there."

"Nothing new" I said, "This Kovacs is a really awful guy… Freddie too. No, Freddie is just stupid".

"Maybe. But Walter is pretty popular, at least with girls…"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I know a girl… Do you know Sarah? Pretty cute face, well, she says she has fallen in love for Kovacs! She says that tonight she'll tell him! Indeed, that's also what I wanted to tell you."

"Well, I wish her luck!" I said with a little of irony. "Now, I have to finish homework."

"Damned homework! It's funny… We can't call it HOMEwork, can we?"

"Yeah, we don't have a home to get back to." I said, looking through the window, staring at the miserable sky. "Kovacs neither" I thought.

It was nearly dinner-time, I was feeling a little dizzy so I decided to go for a walk in the school's lawns. I saw a figure sitting in a pine-tree branch. It was Walter Kovacs.

I didn't wanted to talk to him… I tried to avoid any conversation, but I couldn't help it. I looked into his cold blue eyes as I passed the tree by. He stared back. I was petrified by his scary yet desolated look.

"Walter… Kovacs?" I muttered.

"Yes". He said coldly, without any change on his expression.

"Well, bye…" I said and continued walking.

He said nothing.

Then I saw a cute girl walking towards the pine-tree where Kovacs was sitting.

I hid behind some bushes and watched the scene from there, trying not to make any noise.

"Walter… There's something… I…I…" Said the cute girl, all red, blushing.

Kovacs stared and didn't seem to realize what the girl's feelings where.

"I…" The girl became brave and shouted: "I love you!"

I blushed too. I've never seen any live confessions... It was very exciting. Love was in the air, but Kovacs…

He just stared at her. Then he turned his head to the setting sun and said, without looking at the girl: "Sorry. Not interested."

The girl was shocked. "I… I know you're lonely, I know you hurt people because you don't have anyone to trust in. Let me love you, let me… Let me be with you, let me be the one you can trust in."

An awesome line. This really looked like a soap-opera scene. I was thrilled and in my head I shouted "Get the girl! Get the damn girl!". But the main character in this soap-opera was Joseph Walter Kovacs and not a romantic, tender guy.

"I am lonely because I want to." "I don't trust in anyone because no one can be trusted in the end. No one would give his or her life for another's one." Said staring at the girl.

"I would… For you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Said gazing at him.

Kovacs stayed silent. He may have not think of love as such a powerful feeling. He might have been surprised, after some seconds, he said.

"Love is just another kind of mental disease. Which creates all kinds of awful things… From murders to stalkers."

"And wonderful persons like you."

"Shut up! I was born from utero of a whore! Just for a pair of bucks! There was no love! Only filthy money!" Said Kovacs, crossly. He seemed he was about to cry.

The girl was now really shocked, she had lost any faith and gave up on him. She just walked away in silence.

Kovacs jumped off the tree and walked towards the bushes I was hidden in.

"You." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I was fearful and nervous. "Do you like nosing around or what?"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"If you have been sorry you wouldn't have stared such a long time."

"That girl loves you! She's cute, tender… Why have you refused her?" I said.

He remained silent, pulled my wrist and got me off the bush roughly into the grass. I got up really fast and faced him.

"Ah!" I said, realizing: "You love another girl!"

"No." He said.

"Boy?"

He looked crossly at me and grunted.

"Okay, then?" I asked.

"Dinner-time".

"What?"

"It means: time to go and eat something before your stomach lurches for the whole night." Said Walter.

He grabbed my wrist and led me to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Kovacs?" I said, staring at him with curiosity.

"What?" He replied from the other side of the table.

"You haven't said anything since we started dinner and we are almost finishing…"

"Do you have a problem with that? Want conversation?" he said, looking crossly at me.

"Well, yes."

"You first." Said Walter, without much interest.

"Jessica is always telling me about all the arguments you have with the other students and teachers here." Kovacs didn't say anything and just went on eating. "I had always thought you were doing it only to be in the spotlight but… I don't think so."

"Then, what do you think about me?"

"I think you have a mental disease."

Kovacs laughed at that and looked into my eyes for the first time since we started eating.

"I guess you're right. I am not sane. I think I have some sort of problem in my eyes."

"What kind of problem is that?"

"I cannot see people, only a lot of shit."

Even when he had said that, I did not leave the table for some unknown reason. My facial expression did not even change.

"Why don't you leave?" Asked Walter, looking curious.

"Because you're right. There are a lot of people here who are just shit. But that are the things you cannot say unless you want to get hit by one of those shitty-persons." Kovacs laughed loudly.

"I don't care if I get hurt or not. That's why I tell all those people what I see in them. I know they won't listen to me, but they know I hate them. Hatred. That's why I tell them."

I was silent for almost a minute then I said:

"Joseph Walter Kovacs: your way of relating to others is utterly stupid."

"I like you." He said.


End file.
